A Fresh Start
by anthonystarrk
Summary: "Ya know, they say it's all down hill after the first kiss." "I'm pretty sure that only counts when you're kissing a human." (Man of Steel universe. Spoilers, obviously. Picks up at the end of the film. Rated T for future language. Clark/Lois.)
1. Time for Work

**Hey guys... So, I'm obsessed with Man of Steel now. And being me, I decided to start another story. Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Man of Steel.**

* * *

_"What're you going to do when you're not saving the world? Have you given any thought to that?"_

_"I have, actually. I've gotta find a job, where uh, I can keep my ear in the ground. Where people won't look twice when I wanna go somewhere dangerous, start asking questions._

* * *

Clark rode his bike to work. He walked into the building wearing jeans, a button down and an over-coat. He walked into the elevator and swung his bag over his shoulder. Just as the doors shut, he grabbed the glasses from his coat pocket and slipped them on. He was ready.

He met up with Perry White, Editor-in-Chief, and headed to meet his new co-workers.

"Lombard, Lane. I want you to meet our new stringer, I want you to show him the ropes. This is Clark Kent. Good luck kid." Perry then left him, with Steve Lombard and Lois Lane.

"Hey, Steve." Lombard stated.

"Nice to meet you too."

Lois then stood up from her desk to greet him. "Hi. Lois Lane. Welcome to the Planet."

Clark stared back for a moment, bathing in the fact that they already knew each other. The fact that she knew who he really was, when no one else here did.

"Glad to be here Lois." He flashed a huge smile at her. He was in fact glad to be there.

* * *

**Well, that's all I'm writing for now. I want to see how you guys react to this before I write too much. So, review please!**

**xoxo**


	2. Settled Down

**Well, all the reviews I got encouraged the story, so here we go!**

* * *

In the following months, Clark adapted quite well to working at The Daily Planet. He enjoyed being a reporter, being able to travel. He even enjoyed his co-workers. About a month after he started working there, they all had decided that on Friday nights they would all hang out at the bar together. And most nights, this stayed true to the fact. Once in a while though, one of them couldn't make it, but it was all well and good. Sometimes, Clark and Lois even ended up alone in the bar, and those were the nights that he enjoyed the most. He was very intrigued by her. How she was fiercely independent and how she devoted herself to her work. They would end up staying until the late hours of the night, drinking and chatting to one another. One of the times that they were alone, they had finally talked about their relationship, and what they were going to do about it. They both had feelings for the other, undoubtedly. But they both had their worries as well, their jobs being a main one. In the end, they never came to a conclusion. They just remained at the fact that they were attracted to each other, and someday wanted to act on that.

On one Saturday night, Clark was watching a football game. He had eventually saved up enough money to rent out at apartment. It was just a couple blocks from work, and only right down the street from Lois. It was a fairly small apartment, with only one bedroom and one bathroom, but it was perfect for him. He hadn't done much decorating or renovations to it since he moved in though. In fact, some of his belongings were still in boxes. He had been too busy to unpack any of them. During halftime of the football game, he stood up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. After popping the top off and taking a sip, he heard a knock on the door. He set his beer on the counter and made his way to the door. Looking through the peep-hole, he noticed it was Lois. He unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Hey." He said softly, slightly confused as to why she was there.

"Hey." She said back. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course." He shut the door behind her. "Want a beer?"

"Yes please." She said eagerly. He grabbed another beer, grabbed his, and went back to the couch. Sitting down, he handed the second beer to Lois.

"So what's up?" He asked, still wondering why she came over.

"We've got a story, you and I, and we're leaving tomorrow morning at 8." She said, taking a swig of beer.

"Where are we going? What's the story?"

"We're going to Georgia. I have no idea what the story is, Perry didn't say. He said we'd find out once we got there." She paused and averted her attention to him. "I've got my things packed already. We're could possibly be there for more than a week."

"Alright, I'll pack in a few minutes." There was a moment of silence as Lois looked around Clark's apartment. She noticed how bland the walls were, and the boxes still sitting out.

"You never even finished unpacking. How long have you been here?" She asked, shocked.

"Just over a month." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Lois glanced down at her watch. "Well, it's only 6:30. Why don't we clean this place up?" She stood up.

He laughed again. "Really? You really wanna unpack boxes on a Saturday night?"

"Why not?" She grinned and walked over to the first box she saw.

For the next few hours, the two of them unpacked the many boxes scattered around his apartment. For most people, it wouldn't have taken so long to unload the boxes. But it seemed as though every item they pulled out had a story to tell. Some funny, some saddening, some serious, all interesting. They folded and put away the clothing that was in the boxes, they set the few books on the bookshelf in his living room. At one point, Lois went to use the bathroom, but Clark continued with the next box. He opened it up and found a bunch of stuff from his childhood. There was one small box that perplexed him. He wasn't sure where it came from, or whose it was. He picked it up and immediately remembered what it was. He opened it up. It was one of his mother's old necklaces. She had given it to him when he graduated high school. She told him Jonathan gave it to her once he knew she was the one. Once she handed him the box, she told him to give it to whoever the love of his life is. He never thought about who that would be... Until now.

He heard the toilet flush and quickly stood up, hurrying into his room. He set the necklace box at the very top of his closet, and came back out.

"I think this is the last box." He said, noticing Lois had came out of the bathroom.

"I think so." She smiled at him.

They unpacked the last box, and when it was finally 10 o'clock, they sat back down on the couch. The football game had ended and the news was on.

"Well, I think I'd better pack for tomorrow and get some sleep. You should do the same." He said, looking over at her and noticing how tired she looked.

"I think you're right." They both stood up and Clark opened the door for her. "I had a really fun time tonight."

"I did too." He laughed. "I never thought unpacking boxes could be fun." He looked down.

She smiled to herself. "I'll see you tomorrow. 7:30. Be ready."

He grinned. "I will be." She walked out, the door shutting behind her, leaving Clark alone. He was tired, and tomorrow morning was going to come too fast.

* * *

**So, that chapter was longer than the first! The next one will be longer, I promise :)**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**xoxo**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

* * *

**Hey guys, I apologize for the absence. I have this tendency to fall in and of fandoms a lot, so I'll end up starting a story and then not really wanting to finish it. **

**So, how many people ****_really _****want me to continue this story? Like who would be absolutely devastated if I gave up on it?**

**I can continue it if enough people really want me to. It'll just be longer periods in between updates.**

**So, yeah. Tell me what you guys want, I need to know!**

**xoxo**


End file.
